1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel provided in an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a user's instructions by allowing the user to select content displayed on a screen of an image display device using the user's finger or a similar object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device to convert information of a contact position that directly contacts the user's finger or similar object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the content selected at the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since touch screen panels can replace an additional input device, such as a keyboard and/or a mouse, applications of touch screen panels are widely expanding.
When the touch screen panel is attached to the panel of the image display device, a size of the image display device increases, such that ease of portability may be reduced.
Furthermore, in typical touch screen panels, a window is additionally provided on the upper surface of the touch screen panel in order to improve the strength (e.g., breaking strength) of the device, which further increases the thickness of the touch screen panel.